The General Animal Facility provides for the housing and humane care of animals; maintains specialized facilities to meet research needs and serves a professional and consultative resources for investigators on matters related to animal research. Animal care and housing is provided consistent with NIH, USDA, and New York State Department of Health guidelines and requirements and operates under AAALAC certification.